


"Endearments Cas. Endearments."

by GlitterAnts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAnts/pseuds/GlitterAnts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back to the Bat Cave from a long hunt. Cas is cooking stew and baking pie. In nothing but an apron... </p>
<p>Smut, Fluff. Safe Sex and Pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Endearments Cas. Endearments."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twerkinshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinshield/gifts).



> I wrote this for my darling [Emily](http://twerkinshield.tumblr.com). It was meant to be a gift for her after she had finished her essays for school and then it kind of turned into a comfort fic after the episode :(
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the smut!
> 
> PS: this is my first time writing smutty Destiel so pls forgive me if it's a little bit ooc. ;3;

Dean parks the impala in the garage and tiredly shuts the door behind him. Rubbing at the back of his neck he makes his way through the bunker, feet feeling like lead as he winds his way to the kitchen. Before he left he noticed that there were microwave dinners in the freezer and his stomach rumbles at the thought of them. He’s not really sure if it’s from hunger or foreboding. What he could really use is a nice meat pie or… pie. _Yeah, just pie would do._ Dean thinks to himself and pushes his way into the industrial large space that is the kitchen.

The place is fogged with sounds and smells similar to that of a restaurant kitchen and Dean furrows his brows in confusion. The air is thick with the scent of roasting meat, pastry and boiled vegetables with just a bit of sweetness. And as Dean makes his way around the island, which is blocked by a steel wall, he’s met with the sight of a pale back and pert ass. He nearly loses his balance and his breath catches. Dean steadies himself with a hand on the counter.

“Jesus. Cas?” Dean asks, and fuck he is blushing like a fucking schoolgirl. Because Castiel is standing at the oven in nothing but a pair of socks and an apron, stirring what looks like a mix of stew.

When Cas turns around, a small bright smile greets Dean and he nearly melts. There’s flour in Castiel’s hair, and swiped clumsily over his cheekbone, on his chin there’s pink--which has Dean thinking there might very well be cherry pie baking in the oven. And he suddenly wonders if he has died on the hunt with the nest of vamps and gone to heaven.

But that wouldn’t be right, there is no heaven for them anymore. So that would only leave reality or dreams. He’s really hoping for reality.

“Hello Dean, welcome back.”

“Cas, honey you’re naked.” Dean says with a splutter of words and steps forward a little bit.

Cas looks down at himself and frowns. And Dean curses, because Cas lifts up the material slightly to look at the fabric closer. Inspecting it curiously. Arousal spikes through Dean automatically as he sees Cas’ cock flush pink between his pale thighs. He’s soft but Dean could change that. He’s almost drooling with the need to change that.

“But I have this on,” Cas says and looks up to Dean. The moment he sees Dean’s face he blushes. The angel-turned-human is definitely starting to understand the concept of lust because Dean’s sure that he can see it quite plainly in his expression. “S-Sam and Kevin told me that if I wanted to save my clothing from a mess, I should take them off and… put this on instead? Were they incorrect?”

“N-Nope, Perfectly correct.” Dean assures and finally steps into Castiel’s space, his hands coming to his hips and he leans to nuzzle against Cas’ neck. “Are you baking pie?”  

Castiel’s hands rest at his back, and slip under his jacket, his palms are warm at the base of Dean’s spine and the press makes him step nearer.

“I am,” Cas responds, his words muffle into Dean’s lips as they're  captured in a kiss.

It’s slow and Dean brings his hand up to cradle Cas’ jaw, smoothing his thumb over the stubble as their lips slide over each other easily. Cas hums delicately and Dean breaks them apart to look into the azure swirls of Cas’ eyes. The colour is lessening and filling with black as his pupils dilate. And Dean smirks. He’s definitely learning how to  lust.

Dean kisses him again, this time parting cas’ lips with his tongue so he can taste him. Cas’ hips jerk against Dean’s, his cock hardening and before he can pull away, afraid he’s done something wrong, Dean grasps at his hip and shakes his head. Cas pulls away to suck in a breath and ask if that was alright.

Dean growls at his insecurity and pecks him on the lips once, “Let me show you how _alright_ that was.”

Cas nods and Dean drops onto his knees. Cas watches him with wide eyes and curls his fingers at his sides. Dean laughs breathily and drags his hands up Cas’ legs, scratching through the sparse amount of hair until he reaches Cas’ groin. Pulling the apron to the side Dean groans when he finds that Cas’ cock is hard and flush, angled wonderfully up so that the bead of dampness leaking from his cock slides down the shaft.

Dean takes a moment to admire how thick and long Cas is, just the perfect balance of each. Sucking Cas off has to be his favourite thing. Listening to the whimpers and breathy sounds he makes from above as Dean licks and sucks and chokes and kisses on him. Sometimes he’ll want Cas to hold his head down and fuck up into his mouth, tightening his lips around him and swallowing around his head until Dean’s eyes are watering and Cas is writhing with want.

“Slow,” Cas requests with an uncertain flush. “Tease me, Dean?”

Dean just groans in response and his blood heats, at Cas’ words, and floods south to his cock until it’s pulsing and tightening his pants. He ignores the sensation however, and instead licks a strip up the underside of Cas’ cock. It bounces a little bit on the flat of his tongue and Cas shivers. Dean grips the base with a hand and the other cups his balls, tugging gently. Castiel sets a hand on the back of Dean’s head to steady himself before his knees can buckle and Dean looks up between his lashes and finds Cas’ face twisted with pleasure.

Dean purses his lips and rubs them around Cas’ cockhead, spreading precome and spit around. He parts his lips finally and tongues at the head, lapping up the wetness along the slit and just underneath the crown of Cas’ cock. Above him Cas keens low in his throat and his fingers thread through Dean’s hair, clutching the strands tightly. Dean isn’t even sure if Cas could last any amount of teasing, but continues to slowly sink down onto his cock. His tongue drawing up and down the underside, licking up a thick vein and sucking back to let cool air hit the slick skin. He breathes against Cas’ cock and Cas' hips urge forward, Dean chuckles and squeezes lightly at Cas’ balls before opening his lips again and sliding all the way down his length. He only stays there for a moment and allows Cas to shallowly thrust into his mouth, hitting his throat. He groans and pulls back.

“D-dean I want you,” Cas whimpers and Dean stands up, nodding and crowding him before grabbing him around the waist and picking him up. Cas gasps and wraps his legs around Dean’s hips, his arms coming around his neck. “But what about your pie?”

“How long until it’s done?” Dean asks as he mouths along cas’ throat to the dip in his shoulder.

“The recipe says to let it bake for forty minutes. And it has been in for six. Will we have time?”

“Oh I can make that happen,” Dean says and nudges open his bedroom door with his foot. “Sex, Pie, sleep. In that order. Bedroom.”

Dean speaks the words in between kisses against Cas’ skin and he walks them to the bed until he can set Cas down on his back. He sits in the cradle of Cas’ legs, letting them stay on his thighs as he pulls his shirt up over his head and throws it to the ground with his jacket. Cas is biting his lip below him and his hand is wrapped tightly around his flushed cock, squeezing and panting as he watches Dean strip off his top. His free hand runs up Dean’s abdomen and then back down to his fly.

Dean allows Cas to unbuckle his belt, unbutton his jeans and undo the zipper. He then leans over him and kisses lightly while Cas fiddles with it. Cas sometimes gets frustrated with the undoing of Dean’s clothing. But this time it’s quick and Dean appreciates the notice of his aching erection, a hand stroking him through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Cas leans up to capture his lower lip between his teeth and then licks into Dean’s mouth, making a low groan escape his parted lips as he grasps at the back of Cas’ neck and holds him into the kiss for another minute.

Once Castiel is satisfied with the work he’s done on Dean’s pants, he shifts closer and tugs Dean’s hips forward so he can rut up against him. However, Dean hinders him by settling a hand on his hip, which has Cas confused. Dean strokes down Cas’ cheek affectionately and shakes his head as he breaks the kiss.

“Cas it’s fine, I just don’t want you to get fucking thread burn on your dick because you've frotted against rough fabric.” Dean leans back and shoves his pants down his thighs more, Cas’ ankles untangle from around him and settle on either side of his thighs, allowing Dean more room.

With his dick free from the tight confines of his briefs, Dean slides down Cas’ body, fitting his hard cock alongside Cas’. They move together roughly, Dean’s precome spreading with Cas’ across their stomachs, until they’re sweating and Dean’s thighs ache from the restricted position. Their cocks slide tightly between their bodies, Cas panting against the side of Dean’s temple and scoring marks into his back with his fingernails as they rut desperately together, sinking into a haze from the delicious friction. Dean feels his balls tighten with desire and he struggles to stop.

When they first made love, Cas was unsure what the explosion of tight feeling was and Dean explained to him what an orgasm was in soft terms as he fucked slowly into him. Castiel understood quickly, coming into Dean's hand that time and after his breathing steadied, he told Dean that he wanted to give him that same sensation. It was the first time that Dean had almost cried from having an orgasm.

“Slow down,” Dean breathes in a laugh and thrusts once more against Cas’ cock, making a small whine escape from his open lips.

“I don’t want it slow anymore Dean, I want you to fuck me into this bed until I cry out your name and orgasm,” Cas whispers brokenly against Dean’s damp flesh and licks up to his earlobe, sucking it between his lips and nibbling. Despite the words being not all that smoothly recited, Dean is groaning low in his throat and bucking forward before he pushes gently at Cas’ thighs and leans back.

“I’m gonna need to get these off then,” Dean says and steps onto the cold concrete of his floor. He watches Cas slip a hand up the band at his side where the apron is still on, rumpled high up his torso. He’s giving Dean a questioning look, and although it was one of the hottest things he has ever witnessed, he wants Castiel to be completely bare for him to explore. “Take it off.”

Castiel obliges by pulling the apron over his head and lifting his hips up to get at the back ribbon to untie it. Dean draws in a sharp breath at the display that greets his eyes and he quickly pushes his pants down the rest of the way and steps out of them; he does the same with his shoes and socks. On the bed, Cas has relaxed back onto the surface and drinks in the sight of Dean as he moves back. Crawling over Castiel’s body to kiss him on the lips and lick the moan off them.

“You're so perfect,” Dean says gruffly and slides a hand down Cas’ chest and ribs.

“But I’m not, I’m human now Dean.” Castiel manages through a sigh.

Dean chuckles and shakes his head, “That’s not what I mean. I mean you are friggin’ godlike.”

“That doesn’t make sense Dean-”

“Cas. Hush. They’re called endearments.” Dean says gently, because Castiel is making his heart hurt in his chest.

“Okay,” Cas replies, trusting Dean but clearly still confused.

And Dean just laughs adoringly. He isn’t sure how for so long, nearly five years, they avoided this intimacy. Although they are completely the same as the day they met, with just a little bit in between. Dean gives thanks to the no-longer-existent-god for creating his angel, as he nuzzles against Castiel’s stubbled jaw line.

“Now flip over onto your stomach.” Dean whispers with a devilish smirk and a perk of his eyebrows.

Castiel complies with a shy smile and nods. The way Cas twists has Dean almost struggling for air and biting down hard on his lower lip. He grips onto his dick as Castiel settles before him on his stomach. his back arched just slightly and his pale ass picked up. Time seems to stop for Dean, he holds his breath as he pushes down the thrill of want that draws his balls up in a warning of his nearing orgasm and he curses. Castiel looks over his shoulder at Dean, his face twisted in pleasure and confusion.

"Dean? Is this not h-"

"N-No! Fuck Cas. You are the most incredible thing I have ever seen." Dean says and rushes to the bed again.

The bed dips under him crawling over to Cas and he grabs onto Cas' hips, pulling him so that his knees are spread and his ass is propped in the air. Dean bites onto the inside of his lip and drags his cheek across the bottom of Castiel's back. Cas shudders at the sensation of his stubbly cheek against the tender flesh, moaning out Dean's name in a plea.

"Fuck, give me a sec." Dean says and scrambles over to his bedside table, rummaging through the drawer until his hand curls around a half empty bottle of cherry lube. He whoops like a child and Cas looks at him with a smile.

Dean goes back around to his place behind Cas and smooths his hands up and down Cas' back until he cups his ass cheeks. Castiel moans breathily and Dean leans down to nip across the swell of one side. He holds Castiel's cheeks apart and swipes his tongue up the crease, from the underside of Cas' balls to his puckered opening. Castiel moans and clenches at the suddeness. Dean swirls his tongue around his hole and presses lightly with his tongue, Castiel is clutching at the sheets and breathing hurriedly.

"Relax babe, I've got you," Dean mutters and rubs a hand over his skin, soothing him until his bated breaths steady. "Good, just like that."

With his tongue, Dean laps around Cas' warm flesh, drinking in the sounds and getting lost in the feeling of Cas easing into the sensation of Dean's actions. He tongues into him, saliva making the skin smooth. Cas is contracting against his tongue, opening for the intrusion. Dean slips his tongue past the ring of muscle and groans. The vibrations of his sound cause Cas to whimper and his flesh to bead with goose bumps. Dean licks into him again and again, sloppy sounds fill the air and mix exquisitely with Cas' whimpers. Unable to help it any longer, Dean has to lay on his groin and rut against the mattress to release some of the pressure built in his stomach. His breathing hitches and he groans again, Cas reaches back for him and grasps onto his head clumsily. Dean sounds appreciatively and doubles his efforts. With Cas holding him close Dean thrusts his tongue in and out swiftly, working him open.

Dean brings a hand down into the crease and swipes a thumb gently over Cas' hole, he presses in and licks around the rim and his knuckle as it breaches Cas. From above him Dean hears Cas groaning out his name and it drives a spike of arousal through his bloodstream and it makes him ache to his core. Castiel pushes back on him, wanting more. Dean leans back and Castiel's hand slips from his hair with a disappointed sound.

Dean chuckles lightly and grabs the bottle of lube. He squeezes a generous amount of the slippery liquid on his fingers and warms it. The sound Castiel makes when he slips his finger down his crack has dean growling. He wants to be inside Cas already. But the prep is necessary because they haven't fucked often enough for Cas to be used to the stretch of his cock.

Dean kisses at Castiel's ass cheek and he shivers as the tip of Dean's finger circles his opening. Cas pushes back against Dean's finger and Dean's breath catches in his throat as his finger slips into Cas. The muscles clench and he swears under his breath. Cas is hot and his hole contracts tightly around him.

"Cas you are so hot," Dean announces, his words almost awkward, with how broken they are.

Cas presses back more and Dean's finger slides in deeper, he pulls back and leans down to lick a strip along Cas' skin as he thrusts back in. They pick up a rhythm, Cas rolling his hips and Dean pressing into him, stretching Cas' hole as he licks warmly around his opening, adding spit to the sweet lube. He's adding another finger after only a few minutes and Castiel is arching up so he can grip tightly onto Dean's wrist and fuck back on his fingers. Dean nearly loses it.

To hold back the burst of pleasure that floods him with heat, Dean grips at the base of his cock and holds back the urge to fuck up into his fist. He can't come so quickly. Not when Cas is working himself on his fingers and begging for another with a breathy moan. Because Dean knows it'll soon be his cock slipping in and out of Cas' tightness. Dean scissors his fingers and presses them against Cas' prostate.

"Dean! That feels too good, please, I want to feel you before I orgasm," Cas all but shouts, his body is trembling with tension and Dean watches with his control slipping as Cas strokes his cock. His palm drags over the head, spreading precome down the shaft and gripping himself. Dean halts his movements and pulls his fingers from Cas.

"I need a condom Cas," Dean responds to Cas' needy sound and kisses him on the shoulder as he rushes up to get a condom from his desk.

He returns to Cas and adds more lube to his fingers. First sliding two fingers in easily and fucking up into him a few times before adding another. Cas bucks his hips and keens. His body is shaking and he tightens around Dean's digits. With his teeth Dean rips open the condom package and pulls his fingers out after a few aching thrusts and rolls the condom down his cock, pinching the top and adding a more bit lube.

"Lay on your side Cas." He orders and Castiel slides to his side.

Dean lays down behind him and lines himself up as Cas smooths a hand up Dean's side and mouths at Dean's jaw, seeking his lips. Dean presses his cock to Castiel's opening and they groan together as he pushes slowly into the tightness. Cas catches his breath and blows it out shakily. Dean holds Cas' cheeks open and slips slowly into him until he's fitted to his body. There's a pulse of heat that Dean pushes away roughly and he kisses Castiel's lips.

"It's so good Dean," Castiel moans into his mouth and Dean slips his arm under Cas' head to pillow it and his hand cups his face, keeping it tilted so he can lick into Cas' mouth as he begins to move.

His cock slides shallowly as Cas' tightening muscles relax enough for it not to hurt. The moment Cas starts to roll his hips and pant against his bicep, Dean takes a hold on his hip and thrusts into him a little harder. Each push makes breathy sounds release from Cas' wet lips and Dean's grapples at his self control because Castiel is fucking himself back onto Dean's cock and he's reeling with pleasure. Cas grabs at Dean's hand and brings it to his cock. Dean groans as he bucks his hips and takes a hold of Cas' dripping cock. It's pulsing in his hand and Cas urges him on by fucking into his fist. Dean growls and thumbs as the head, fucking into Cas harder.

The sound of skin slapping against skin draws out and mixes with Castiel's loud moans and Dean feels his arousal snap just as Castiel is gripping so tightly as his wrist it stings. Their orgasms crash in sync and Dean rolls onto his back at the last moment, keeping his hold on Cas' cock as come spills over his stomach and Dean grinds up into his ass. Castiel whimpers as he comes and his muscles clench around Dean's, milking him through his climax.

"Holy shit," Dean breathes against Castiel's neck.

"I agree, holy shit," Cas replies and groans.

They stay there, breathing each other in as they come down from their high. Cas picks himself up with shaking legs and they both groan from sensitivity. They clean up and Cas collapses into Dean's arms. Their skin is still sweaty and they stick together. Dean kisses Cas' temple and he hums happily. After a few minutes of this--far too soon for Dean's liking--they hear a timer go off and Castiel rushes out of the room to tend to the pie.

Dean grumbles at the loss of his warmth automatically and stretches out on his bed. He's tired. Completely worn from the hunt and from making love. But he's content and he really wants to wait for pie before he passes out. So eventually he makes his way out to the kitchen, where Cas is working with whip cream and placing a dollop on a piece of pie. Dean grins so widely.

"It's ready," Cas says with the brightest smile Dean has ever seen. And although Cas is presenting pie to him, he forgoes it for a moment and kisses Cas deeply.

"You are an angel."

Cas laughs and perks his brows, "I'm not though, I'm human Dean. Don't you reme-mmph-"

Dean kisses him against the counter and takes the plate. Setting it aside he pulls Castiel to him tightly, holding on. "Endearments Cas. Endearments."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :)  
> Feel free to say hi or come yell at me or something over on [tumblr](http://yellowcityheart.tumblr.com)


End file.
